


Mucky pup!

by RussianSunflower3



Series: BNHQ Boku no Haikyuu event!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A PUPPY!!!, Animals, Gen, Single Parents, bnhq event, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Iwaizumi and his four year old son live in an apartment with a 'no pets' rule.Which is unfortunate, because Yuutarou isalwaysbringing home animals.





	Mucky pup!

The second Iwaizumi opens the apartment door when it’s knocked, he comes face to face with two pairs of puppy-dog eyes, tiny human clutching at tiny dog, both with tails wagging although one is metaphorical. Both the child _and_ the puppy are absolutely filthy. 

Huffing in amusement, Iwaizumi crouches down to his 4 year old son’s height.

“ _No_ , Yuutarou~. We can’t have a puppy.” 

“But he was in a box! He can’t-! He’s not-! … He’s baby!” The little nose scrunch of determination and fire in Yuutarou’s eyes almost sway Iwaizumi into accepting the demand, especially when he can’t stand animals being abused or neglected, but they can’t have a dog right now, and he’s trying to reinforce this fact.

“I know, but the landlord says we can’t. I’m sorry, Yuutarou, but that’s a _rule_.” Yuutarou pouts, eyebrows scrunching and bottom lip jutting out with both anger and upset. Iwaizumi sighs, scratching the back of his head.

“Let’s- Let’s give it a bath then take it to the shelter, okay?”

“No!! I wanna keep doggy!!! He’s baby!” Iwaizumi reaches out to take the puppy, but Yuutarou takes a step back. The little Shiba Inu wags its tail happily in Yuutarou’s grasp, despite the fact its back paws are dangling just above the ground.

“Yuutarou. Don’t be naughty.” _That_ makes the child pause and think about it, because he’s a _good_ boy, and if he’s naughty, he won’t be a good boy anymore. The tears start building, and with a heavy heart, Iwaizumi gently brushes them away, sighing.

“It’s really hard, sweetheart, but sometimes the best thing we can do for puppies is give them to people who can look after them…”

“Bu- But I can… Doggy loves me! ‘Nd- ‘nd he’s a baby… He’s _my_ baby!” Standing up, Iwaizumi pushes the door to the apartment open a little wider, guiding mucky pup and muddy puppy through to the bathroom. 

“The puppy won’t be happy here. It needs a big garden, and lots of blankets and toys. More than we can afford.” He starts to fill the tub with water, and Yuutarou puts the puppy on the ground, kneeling down to pat its side gently, as he’s been taught with Matsukawa’s dogs.

“How afford?”

“How _much_.”

“How much?”

“Lots and lots and lots. More than Daddy makes!” Yuutarou balls his hands into fists, throwing them in the air as he huffs with determination.

“Then I’ll make lots! I’ll make, uh, much!” Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Iwaizumi picks the tiny puppy up before it can start going wild, and puts in in the low level of water. The puppy seems really placid, just wagging its tail and trying to lick his face as he washes it.

“Oh yeah? You gonna get a job?” Yuutarou pauses in making fighting noises and pretending to fight bad guys, for some reason thinking that’s his grand money making scheme.

“Job???” He clambers over to the bathtub, dragging over his stepping stool so he can lean over the edge and pet the puppy whilst Iwaizumi rinses off the mud with the showerhead.

“Mhm. Like the people who put our food through the checkout, or build things with bright yellow hats. You know what Daddy does everyday?”

“Make shiny things.” Iwaizumi laughs, pausing in washing the puppy to press his cheeks against Yuutarou’s shoulder. It’s kind of a hug they do when he has his hands full, which is a lot of the time since he’s a single parent.

“I’m a _swordsmith_. That means I turn hot metal into swords, like the ones samurai used.”

“... Swords are shiny.” Laughing again, Iwaizumi wonders how he ended up with a son that was more excited about getting a job than real life, super cool swords.

“That’s right~. So, what kind of job will you get?” Yuutarou hums loudly, making a show of exaggeratedly slapping his hand against his mouth. He’d watch Hanamaki tap his fingertips on his lips when he was deep in thought writing a novel, and for some reason, Yuutarou’s four year old mind translated that as ‘slap yourself and you will know the answer’.

“I’ll… Umm… I…” His eyes traila round the room as he thinks, constantly flicking back to the dog he thinks he’ll own immediately if he just gets a job. His eyes land on the toilet brush and he gasps in pure delight.

“I’ll clean poop!!! There’s lots of poop, so I can keep baby!” Iwaizumi quickly pushes his face into his sleeve, desperately trying not to burst out laughing at Yuutarou’s enthusiasm. Oh, how other parents must be envious that his son is so desperate to clean at only _four years old_!

“Daddy?” His attempt to muffle his laughter meant he ended up making a hissing sound as his shoulders shook, and the puppy then took that moment to jump out the bathtub, still sopping wet, and shake off before Iwaizumi could register it had gone.

Yuutarou shrieks and laughs as the water droplets pelt against him - and every other surface in the bathroom. Content with the casual destruction, the damp puppy happily jumps up against Yuutarou, front paws on his little dungarees, and starts slobbering all over him with doggy kisses.

“Ewwww~! Doggy kisses are weeeet!” Iwaizumi wipes away tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes, before moving to intervene by scooping the puppy up like a baby. 

“Now, now, that’s enough of that.” Those big, brown puppy eyes look up to him and he finds his resolve disintegrating, softly smiling as the puppy lets out a tiny ‘yip’! Really, what human could deny the cuteness?

“We’ll take you somewhere safe, pup, don’t you worry. You’ll find a nice, comfy home, with owners that love you as much as Yuutarou does, with a big garden to play in.” As Iwaizumi speaks, he keeps glancing to his son. The four year old seems to deflate with every word, but he doesn’t get angry or kick up a fuss like Iwaizumi thought.

“Daddy…” Yuutarou tugs on his trousers, and Iwaizumi looks at his heartbreakingly sad expression, tears pooling in his eyes. He crouches down, though keeps the puppy in his arms.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Will they…” A little sniffle.

“Will someone _really_ love doggy baby like me…?” Gently, Iwaizumi brushes a hand through Yuutarou’s hair, though it somehow still defies gravity.

“They will. I promise.” The four year old’s mouth wobbles. His tears spill over with a blink, but he doesn’t burst into tears. Instead, he forces on a very wobbly, very fake smile that looks like it’s going to turn into bawling any second now.

Almost a mirror image of when Oikawa got accepted into a scholarship for university only because Iwaizumi withdrew his own application.

“Then we… We take baby to the- the shelter?” Iwaizumi nods, finally putting the puppy down.

“I’ll get a carrier we can take him in. Do you want to play with him for a little bit?” Yuutaro sniffles as he nods, wiping his tears and snot away on his long sleeves. Ah well, Iwaizumi thinks, it needs a wash anyways.

So does his son, come to think of it.

Bathtime when they get home, then. Carefully closing the bathroom door behind him, although he lingers to hear Yuutarou weeping as he hugs the puppy, telling it how friendly and good it was, Iwaizumi sets off to find the pet carrier somewhere in this overflowing apartment.

This was not the first occurrence of Yuutarou bringing an animal home, and having to take it to the shelter, though it _was_ the first puppy. So far, Iwaizumi had seen cats, rabbits, birds, hedgehogs, snakes, frogs and once, even a _fawn_. Yuutarou seemed to have an ability that allowed him to find and befriend any abandoned animal. That or he was a disney princess. 

Iwaizumi would completely believe that if he hadn’t been there, holding his ex-wife's hand whilst Yuutarou was being born.

Yuutarou still saw her on weekends, and they were still civil, but she had fallen out of love and Iwaizumi had accepted her request to divorce. It was sad, and he’d been so upset that it took his three best friends to cheer him up, but he lived for Yuutarou.

For his baby.

His _son_.

If they weren’t in such a tight financial situation, or in an apartment with a pet ban, Iwaizumi would give Yuutarou as many animals as he brought home, that victorious cheeky grin and those begging eyes almost winning Iwaizumi over every single time.

He finds the pet carrier tucked in a corner behind a stack of empty cardboard boxes - from delivered ores, smelting and crafting materials that he forgot to send to the business address - complete with a blanket Yuutarou had put in there, and a very chewed up catnip mouse.

Iwaizumi sensibly removed the catnip mouse. Maybe they had a rubber ball they could put in instead?

“Yuutarou, do you want to bring the puppy through? Hug him tightly, okay?”

“Okay…” The sad reply is followed by the bathroom door opening just a little, and then a foot hooks into the gap to pull it open properly, Yuutarou walking out with the puppy in his arms again. This time, the puppy looks over his shoulder rather than straight forwards.

Iwaizumi’s heart breaks a little when he sees the signs of how hard Yuutarou has been crying, from the redness and swelling around his eyes, to the little teeth marks in his lip from where he bites it to keep himself quiet.

That’s a bad habit he needs to break.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, the puppy will find a good home.”

“My baby… My doggy… I love him…” Even though he whimpers out his last attempt at keeping the Shiba, Yuutarou diligently puts the puppy carefully in the carrier. Iwaizumi shuts the lid on top, and the puppy whines as it looks around for more petting. 

When it realises there is none, it puts its head on its paws and settles on the blanket, tail wagging slowly. 

“Let’s get going.” 

“Mhm…” It’s only a short walk to the nearest shelter - they can’t afford a car - but it still feels unfairly long. It’s almost cruel to do this to Yuutarou, who desperately longs for a pet of his own. The puppy is perfectly content in the carrier, but that doesn’t stop Yuutarou from trying to pat it through the door, muttering words of comfort.

Iwaizumi thinks Yuutarou is saying it more for himself than the puppy.

“You’re gonna be okay… You’ll get a- a family! Happy family! They’ll love you…” Pausing before they enter the shelter doors, Iwaizumi comfortingly squeezes Yuutarou’s shoulder.

“This is the right thing, sweetheart. You’re being a really good boy.”

“M-Mhm! I am!” One more step forwards, and the automatic doors slide open. Iwaizumi blinks, stunned.

“Eh? Matsukawa?”

“Akira!” Yuutarou flings himself at the other child, Matsukawa’s four year old nephew who lives with him after his parents couldn’t cope. Quietly, Akira gives Yuutarou a brief squeeze back before pushing him off. Matsukawa huffs in amusement at the kids before raising a hand in greeting to Iwaizumi.

“Yo.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Getting _another_ dog?” Matsukawa grins. It’s not exactly a secret that he has a hoard of dogs - six of them to be precise - considering he’s always covered in dog fur.

“A puppy, this time. Akira wants one of his own.”

“I wanted a _kitty_ , like Oikawa-san, but you said no.”

“Our dogs don’t get along with cats, it’s puppy or nothing.”

“... Puppy.” Although Akira is pouting, it’s easy to see how excited he is from the way he bounces on his toes. Yuutarou gasps, running over to Iwaizumi and tugging excessively at his pants leg.

“Daddy! Daddy! The baby! The- Him!” He points to the pet carrier and the puppy yips as if it knows what Yuutarou is trying to say. Akira perks up, walking over and peering in through the bars of the door. He nods and turns to Yuutarou.

“A baby dog is called a puppy.” It takes a second of processing, and Iwaizumi can almost see the cogs turning in Yuutarou’s head, before he beams.

“... Puppy!” If only he learnt that easily at home, rather than from his booksmart friend. Akira strolls back to Matsukawa, gesturing for him to crouch down. Then, he whispers in Matsukawa’s ear. Matsukawa nods sagely, taking his nephew very seriously.

“Uh-huh. Mhm. Oh, I see. Yes, I think that’s a good idea too~.” Matsukawa stands up, clearing his throat whilst Akira hides behind his leg. He’s shy, still getting used to being around other adults, and he doesn’t like being the centre of attention.

“Iwaizumi, Yuutarou, we were wondering if maybe, just _maybe_ , you’d be okay with us adopting your little puppy? Akira thinks he’s very cute, and then Yuutarou can come over and visit time to time.” Iwaizumi doesn’t even need to answer as Yuutarou leaps for joy.

“Yes!!! Yes, yes, yes!!! Akira will love the puppy! Puppy will love Akira! An’ I love puppy too!” 

“In that case, I’d better get you sorted~!” The interruption is not unwelcome, paired with a light and hearty laugh as one of the staff members comes through from the back room.

“Mimimiya!” Yuutarou dashes over, leaping upwards, and gets caught in waiting arms, much to Iwaizumi’s slight moment of horror.

“Yuutarou, careful! You’ll hurt Michimiya’s baby!” Michimiya laughs as she hugs him close, not minding the tiny hands clinging to the back of her shirt.

“It’s fine, it’s fine~! Seriously, I’ve had enough of people treating me like I’m fragile. I’m not even showing yet!”

“Showing?” Michimiya carefully puts the child back on the floor, ruffling his hair as she looks into his curious, wide eyes.

“When the baby gets older, my tummy will get a bump. A very big bump!” Gently, Yuutarou lifts his hands up as if silently asking to feel the baby, full of wonder and awe. Michimiya holds his wrists, and guides his hands to the extremely small bump that she can only find by feeling. Akira inches closer as Yuutarou breathes out a soft ‘wow’...

“Babies are bigger than that though…” Matsukawa encourages Akira to move closer by gently nudging him, whilst Iwaizumi watches from afar, making sure the puppy in the carrier is entertained.

“It’ll grow! The baby will stay in my tummy until it’s big enough to be born.” Akira practically sparkles with this new knowledge, speed-walking over to Matsukawa and tugging insistently at his pant leg. With a little laugh, Matsukawa reaches into the child’s backpack on his shoulder, pulling out a notebook and crayons.

Right then and there, Akira lies on his stomach on the floor, writing in what he’s been told. Yuutarou potters over to his side and lies down next to him to watch. With the children occupied, Michimiya comes over to Iwaizumi to check the puppy.

“Let’s have a look at this little guy~.”

“He’s got a pretty cool temperament. Want me to let him out?” Michimiya answers by opening the carrier, and the puppy happily hops out. It sniffs at an offered hand before it suddenly bolt, dashing over to the two four year olds and jumping all over them as they squeal and laugh.

“... How does your son do it, Iwaizumi? Second animal this week, and it’s just as drawn to him as any other.” Iwaizumi sighs with a little laugh.

“I wish I knew. It’s great that he’s so loving and kind, but… Our place doesn’t allow for animals of any species.”

“No problem here, he’s keeping this shelter going single-handedly!” The adults laugh a little, their attention half on their conversation and half on the kids, who have taken to playing with the puppy.

Yuutarou runs from wall to wall, the puppy bounding up alongside him like it’s a kangaroo, and Akira moves to intercept each time, giggling as he’s lathered with puppy kisses before Yuutarou calls the pup to chase him again.

Whilst they’re keeping the puppy entertained, Michimiya fills out the necessary forms, passing them over for Iwaizumi and Matsukawa to sign.

"Sooo… The pup will have to stay here at least a week to make sure it’s up to date with vaccines, flea treatment, and that whole shebang, but other than that, we just need to do another housecheck.”

“Sweet. Dunno how I’m gonna keep Akira from sulking the whole time though.” Feeling a little sympathetic, Iwaizumi pats his friend on the back. He knows how it feels. Parenthood is tough, and Matsukawa had it unexpectedly thrust upon him only a year ago.

That said… He’s not quite sure how to deal with Yuutarou’s sulks yet. The tantrums, he can deal with, but the quiet sulks when he’s truly upset… Like he’s about to be.

“Yuutarou! Say bye-bye to the puppy, it’s time to go home.”

“.... Nu-uh…” Iwaizumi crouches down, trying to keep his expression gentle and patient, knowing how imitating his natural expression can be.

“Ya-huh, buddy. A little mucky pup needs a bath~.” 

“I like baths!” The sigh of relief that escapes Iwaizumi almost ruins his plans of distraction when Yuutarou tilts his head questioningly. Quickly, Iwaizumi picks him up onto his hip.

“Say bye-bye and let’s go.”

“Bye-bye, Mimimiya!!! Bye-bye Ma’ssun, bye-bye Akira!” He waves, and Iwaizumi nods respectfully to Matsukawa and Michimiya. Akira waves back, curling his fingers in a little grabby motion.

It’s kind of cute, even if he should have grown out of it by now.

Leaving the shelter quickly, Iwaizumi internally congratulates himself on a tantrum avoided and sulk non-existent. 

“Daddy, go Oinkawa!”

“Oh? You wanna go visit Oikawa?” Yuutarou skips a little once Iwaizumi puts him down, heading in the direction of the train station. Oikawa doesn’t live too far away, but it’s still a trip. Since Oikawa is on the national team, he lives close by the training stadium.

“Yes! Yes! Oinkawa!” 

“Ah! Yuutarou, slow down!” The four year old runs off with the uncontrollable excitement only a child has, and Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose as he disappears around a corner. He’s not too worried about Yuutarou staying in view - this is an extremely safe neighbourhood, after all - but he _would_ like to know his son hasn’t jumped on the train without him.

“Yuutarou-”

“Daddy, come see, come see!” Iwaizumi doesn’t even try to hide his groan, wiping his hands down his face. Oh good lord, here we go again. And it hasn’t even been a full day!

“ _Daddy!_ I found it in a hedge!” 

“Alright, alright… What animal have you found _this_ time?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late, but I hope you like it!!!  
> Please kudos and comment~


End file.
